


A Wonderful Beginning

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Earth-2 Nate and Ray [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Earth-2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Nate wanted something bigger in his life, and he definitely got it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this thing I saw on Tumblr that basically said:  
> What if Ray and Nate are the Captain Cold and Heatwave of another Earth? That took over my brain and now this is created.

Nate felt like he needed to be a part of something bigger. Something he could be remembered for years after he's dead. That's how he found himself in an abandoned warehouse where he was trying to find the infamous Captain Cold. He continued to walk until he felt something press against his back.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Well, the good thing is he found him, right?

"Oh, um My name is Nate Haywood and I want to be your new partner." Nate felt the pressure get lifted from his back and then he turned around to be face to face with the man he wanted to see.

"I don't think I told you to turn around did I?" Nate felt the cold harsh gaze from the man causing him to look down.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut it. Look at me." Nate looked at the man and was surprised to see a smile instead of a harsh scowl. "You're cute kid, but I don't want a partner."

"You may not want one but you need one. I've been looking at your accomplishments and I've noticed that you haven't had a successful run since your partner-"

"Don't you dare bring Anna up."

"Her name was Anna? That's a beautiful name."

"She was the love of my life but that part of my life is gone now." Nate knew that he shouldn't of mentioned her but he just couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, I know how much-"

"You know what, just go, you're not even supposed to be here." Nate looked down and walked away until he remembered what he had in his bag. He walked back where Captain Cold was and took the paper out of his bag and gave it to him.

"What's this?"

"That is a blueprint for the central city museum, it shows where all the security are and the best entrances and exits." Nate walked away until he heard his name called out by the other man.

"Nate! Don't go, this is brilliant, I've never had this much of an advantage before. So congrats because you're my new partner. Don't make me regret this."

"I won't sir."

"Enough with the sir, don't tell anyone but my real name is Ray Palmer."

"Ray, it suits you." For the first time in what felt like forever Ray laughed. He didn't understand why though, he knew he was bi but he didn't understand what he saw in the boy standing in front of him.

"We should start you training now." Nate nodded and followed Ray into the back of the warehouse where a bunch of targets were on the walls. Ray walked over to a shelf where a red box was laid. He picked it up and handed to Nate.

"What is this?"

"Open it. That was Anna's, it's yours now." Nate opened it and he saw the heatwave gun.

"Wow, I've imagined seeing this before but now that I have it's even better."

"Now as bad guys we don't follow any rules except for one. Never cross streams."

"Isn't that common guy knowledge-"

"Gun streams! I'm talking about gun streams!"

"That makes more sense"

Hours and hours of training went by before Ray knew he was ready, in fact he was more than ready. Ray didn't know how Nate was so good at shooting. He has never seen anyone that good before as a beginner. 

"Okay I think you're good."

"Really?"

"Yup, now I just want you to know that being a villain isn't easy and-"

"Don't worry I got it. Oh and by the way, I need a place to stay. I got kicked out by my family because I'm unemployed and because my dad and I don't see eye to eye about my sexuality."

"You can stay with me in my apartment"

"Oh I thought you lived here."

"Haha" Ray slung his arm over Nate's shoulder. "I feel like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"It definitely is."


End file.
